RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children/New Perspective
New Perspective is an episode of RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children. Transcript (We see Marinus at his computer, developing a Touhou 13-inspired bullet hell shooter on Scratch.) Marinus: Okay, I'll need to make a few more duplicates of this sprite... that way, I can make a ring-like pattern out of them... (Meanwhile, Irina is seen sneaking up on Marinus.) Marinus: How many projectiles do I want in each ring? She's going to shoot a lot of rings, so... eight is probably fine... Irina: Marinus! Check out this creaky floorboard! Marinus: Irina? Irina: Yeah, what's up? Marinus: Oh, I'm just doing work on Scratch. My dad recommended it to me, to show me what his job is like. Irina: Oh? How's it going? Marinus: I like it! It's fun to make your own games every now and then... Irina: May I test play it? Marinus: Well, you'll only get to see the controls, but that should be enough for you, right? (Irina nods) (Marinus clicks the green flag, and gameplay starts. The player is controlling Mononobe no Futo, and the background is shown as a hand-drawn image of the Divine Spirit Mausoleum.) Marinus: It's not hard. Use the arrows to move and hold Z to shoot. (Irina nods again) (Marinus gets out of his seat, and Irina messes about with the game's controls.) Marinus: I've programmed some more advanced controls as well. Would you like to hear them? Irina: Yeah, why not. Marinus: If you hold X, your movement will slow down. If you press C, you'll use a Bomb, which will be able to destroy enemy bullets once they've been programmed. (Cut to: Ivy and Manic Talking.) Ivy: We can’t get a babysitter, so I’m trusting you to take care of the boys on your job. Manic: Chill, my dear. I can do it! Ivy: Matilda, Laura and Elanor! I’m taking you to work! Reuben, Oliver and Garrett! Dad’s taking you to his work! The Kids: Yes Mother. (Cut to: Zuli in his mental hospital/lab.) Zuli: Pranks, Furry art, and everything depressing. With these I'll create the perfect bouncing marshmallow boy! (Spills memes) Zuli:' OH SH--' (Zuli gets blown back, when he opens his eyes he sees his kids: A red marshmallow boy with long arms and legs, a blue kinda furry marshmallow boy, and a short green marshmallow girl.) Zuli: The hell...you must be my kids! (Looks at the red kid) Your Sans, (Looks at the blue furry looking kid) your Dipper, and you (Looks at the green kid) your Ruby! Sans:' B 100 LIT FAM ASOSIOASOIIOS' Dipper: Hey, I'm a furry. Ruby: ... Zuli: You're all unstable. I'm gonna have to take jurassic measures to keep you safe. (Zuli pulls out a net and catches the trio in it.) Sans: Hey! Dipper: Watch it! Ruby: .... (Zuli throws the net and the trio into a nearby cage and locks it.) Zuli: AND STAY IN THERE! (Zuli walks away as Sans, Dipper and Ruby whimper in fear.) Sans:' YO FAM WHAT THE FRICK HAPPENED ASASA SMASH THAT LIKE BUTTON' Dipper: I think we just got captured by our dad. Ruby: ...................... Sans: yo fam anyone there? (Transition back to Marinus and Rin, as Marinus does some more work on his game.) Marinus: Okay. I've finished programming the first battle! Irina: Can I test play it? Marinus: Of course. (Marinus and Irina switch places, and Rin starts playing. This time, Futo is challenged by Reimu Hakurei, who attacks with spiralling streams of cards and randomly aimed homing bullets.) Marinus: So, do you like it? (Irina nods.) (Marinus notices that Irina has lost a life while distracted by talking to Marinus) Irina: This is so sad alexa play return of the mack Marinus: Yeah, I think I made that a bit too hard for a first attack... maybe I should reduce the attack speed? Category:RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children Category:Transcript Category:Sorenrulescool5's things